staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Czerwca 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Leon Godlewski. Uratowaliśmy żydowskie dziecko; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Nieparzyści - odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 05:55 Był taki dzień - 04 czerwca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Łatek - Gdzie się wszyscy podziali? odc.105 (Where is everyone?); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:00 Domisie - Każdy Domiś jest inny; program dla dzieci 09:30 Kocham muzykę - Safi i darbuka (I love music!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 09:40 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilly i Muszkieterowie odc. 16 (Lilly and the Musketeers); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Irlandia (2003) 10:05 Szansa na życie - magazyn dla seniorów - Zakochani w tańcu odc. 105 10:25 Borem, lasem... - odc. 17; magazyn przyrodniczy 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3859 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4074); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3860 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4075); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 38 Światowy Kongres Rolników; reportaż 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1096; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1485 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1647; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Errata do biografii - Antoni Ferdynand Ossendowski 14:30 Raj; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 120 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 121 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3861 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4076); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 3862 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4077); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Przed Opolem - odc. 9 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1490 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1648; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1101; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Ja nie chcę się drapać, odc. 26 (I dont't want nits); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka Herberta Guźca, odc. 10 (64 Zoo Lane); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Płacz w ciemności (Cries in the Dark) - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:00 Cienie PRL - u - Majątek PZPR i początki polskiego kapitalizmu; widowisko publicystyczne 23:00 Bardzo mocne kino nocne - Armia Boga (The Prophecy (aka God's Army)); thriller kraj prod.USA (1995) 00:40 Ekonomiczny kalejdoskop Jedynki; magazyn 01:05 Farinelli, ostatni kastrat (Farinelli, il castrato); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Belgia, Francja (1994) 02:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 03:15 Był taki dzień - 04 czerwca; felieton 03:20 Notacje - Ks. Józef Wójcik. Peregrynacja obrazu MB; cykl dokumentalny 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 176/249 (The Love Boat 154 Seria 7 odcinek 3 Bricker?s Boy/ Lotions Of Love/ The Hustlers); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 177/249 (The Love Boat 155 Seria 7 odcinek 11 The Misunderstanding/ Love Below Decks/ The End Is Near); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 2/52 Dzień Wielkiego Prezentu (Gordon The Garden Gnome ep. Gordon's Marrow); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 191; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003) 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 09:20 Pogoda 10:10 Pogoda 11:05 Sąsiedzi - Szósty zmysł kraj prod.Polska (2005) 11:40 Córki McLeoda - Nie zadzieraj z dziewczynami odc. 3 (McLeod's Daughters, Don't Mess with the girls) kraj prod.Australia (2001) 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 57; teleturniej 13:05 Najmniejsi ludzie na świecie (Smallest people in the World) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:00 Europa da się lubić - Mieszkanie w Europie 14:55 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 4, odc. 10/24 (70) Żegnaj! cz. 2 (Jake and the Fatman, s. 4, ep. Goodbye! 9009 2/2); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 590; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 16:50 MASH - odc. 31/147 (MASH (K 407)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1973) 17:25 MASH - odc. 32/147 (MASH (K 408)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1973) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:00 Kurier Pojednania - Nagroda Jana Nowaka Jeziorańskiego 19:40 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 36; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 117 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 20:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 118; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 21:05 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 12/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 712); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 21:55 Alibi na środę - Wymarzona druhna (Maid of Honor); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 23:30 Wyznania stewardess i pilotów (Confessions of an air stewart); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Jan Paweł II i Prymas Stefan Kardynał Wyszyński; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008) 01:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (34) 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 06:00 Serwis info; STEREO 06:10 Pogoda; STEREO 06:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Pogoda; STEREO 06:30 Serwis info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:50 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Pogoda; STEREO 07:00 Serwis info; STEREO 07:10 Pogoda; STEREO 07:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:26 Pogoda; STEREO 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności, Info 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Kalejdoskop, Info 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:05 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:03 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kalejdoskop, Info 17:00 Parnas, Kultura 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności, Info 18:25 Kalejdoskop, Info 18:40 Niezwykli, Dokument 18:55 Stan zagrożenia, Info 19:05 Krwawa niedziela, Dokument 19:25 E - lementarz, Info 19:45 Trzecia szansa, Info 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności, Info 22:00 Kalejdoskop, Info 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Taksówki z czterech stron świata - Meksyk (Taxi From Elsewhere.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:29 Taksówki z czterech stron świata - Cartagena (Taxi From Elsewhere); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:39 Serwis info; STEREO 02:04 Pogoda; STEREO 02:05 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (174,175) - serial obyczajowy. Polska 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Słoneczny patrol (235) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.30 Strażnik Teksasu (74) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (84) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1118) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Klinika samotnych serc (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.00 Strzał w 10 - program rozr. 14.00 Pierwsza niłość (723) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Świat według Bundych (47, 48) - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Chirurdzy (54) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.30 Duża przerwa (10): Bomba - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (724) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1119) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 I kto tu rządzi? (39): Prima balerina - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich (292) - serial komediowy, Polska 21.00 Frajer - komedia, USA 2000 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.15 Program publicystyczny 00.15 Miasto zwycięzców 01.15 Zakazana kamera 02.45 Nocne randki TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.55 Hej-nał show 08.00 Na Wspólnej (984) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Zmień swój styI - program rozrywkowy 12.05 Fabryka gry - teletumiej 13.05 Milionerzy - teleturniej 14.05 W-l1-wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 14.50 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Agenci NCIS (5/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 16.15 Rozmowywtoku-talkshow 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-l1- wydział śiedczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (985) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 23.15 Inwazja grzechotników - thriller, USA 1996 01.10 Wiktory 2007 - gala 02.35 Wrzuć na luz 03.35 Telesklep 04.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 04.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.15 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.40 Dekoratornia - mag. wnęrzarski 06.05 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 06.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.15 Pokemon (210) - serial, Japonia/USA 09.25 Zbuntowani (157) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.45 Mała czarna - talk show 11.45 Sidła miłości (53) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.45 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.45 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.15 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.15 Saint-Tropez (3) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 16.25 Zbuntowani (158) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.25 Cudowne lata (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Mała czarna - talk show 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Nowa generacja - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Mistyfikacja - film sensacyjny, Izrael/Wielka Brytania 1991 23.10 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.10 Mała czarna - talk show 01.10 Jerycho (19) - serial SF, USA 02.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 02.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.40 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 04.25 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.50 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 05.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - W królestwie guzików; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (21); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Mini Szansa - Dzień Dziecka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Cuda w PRL; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 31; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1097; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1479; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 39; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Errata do biografii - Feliks Topolski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Bułgaria na talerzu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Zwarcie - Janusz Zaorski - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - W królestwie guzików; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (44); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 31; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1097; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Wilczy apetyt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1479; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Noce i dnie - odc. 12/12* - A potem nastąpi noc; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Janusz Krasiński. Cenzurowany życiorys; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda; STEREO 00:16 Dzika Polska - My z Czerwonego Bagna; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1097; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Wilczy apetyt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1479; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Noce i dnie - odc. 12/12* - A potem nastąpi noc; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Janusz Krasiński. Cenzurowany życiorys; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 31; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Producenci potworów 8:00 Chłopak pilnie poszukiwany 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć na scenie (3) 12:00 Chłopak pilnie poszukiwany 14:00 Córki McLeoda: W poszukiwaniu zbiega (24) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć na scenie (3) 17:00 Córki McLeoda: W poszukiwaniu zbiega (24) 18:00 Tajemnicza kobieta 20:00 Dzikie serca (8) 21:00 Poszukiwani: Judasz (13) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Spuścizna (4) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Kosmonauta (19) 0:00 Poszukiwani: Judasz (13) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Spuścizna (4) 2:00 Tajemnicza kobieta 4:00 Producenci potworów Ale Kino! 8:00 Tragedia "Posejdona" 10:05 Pestka 11:45 Rzeka bez powrotu 13:25 Sławni i bogaci: Michael Caine 14:00 Spojrzenie 15:35 Uprowadzenie Agaty 17:00 Dwa anioły 18:20 Windą na szafot 20:00 Lampart 22:45 Upadłe 23:00 Bratobójstwo 0:40 Skrzypce 2:20 Filmy na cenzurowanym 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) 6:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 7:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (80) 7:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (3) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 8:30 Małpi biznes (1) 9:00 Ratując Grace (3) 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Osierocone misie koala 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) 10:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 11:00 Dorastanie...: Czarna pantera 12:00 Łowca krokodyli: Dzienniki wielkiego krokodyla 13:00 Życie zwierząt: W tundrze 13:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Superrozmiar 14:00 Lekarz wielkich kotów 15:00 W głębinach Amazonki (2) 15:30 W poszukiwaniu anakondy olbrzymiej 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (3) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Powrót źrebaka 18:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Trudna diagnoza 18:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Pod silną presją 19:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) 19:30 Małpi biznes (2) 20:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: Wąż, który zabił Kleopatrę 21:00 W głębinach Amazonki (3) 21:30 Przedziwny świat owadów: Nieznane oblicza Amazonki 22:30 Na posterunku (3) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (6) 0:30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt (6) 1:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) 1:30 Małpi biznes (2) 2:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: Wąż, który zabił Kleopatrę 3:00 W głębinach Amazonki (3) 3:30 Przedziwny świat owadów: Nieznane oblicza Amazonki 4:30 Na posterunku (3) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 4 (12) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (17) 8:00 Brygada ratunkowa (12) 9:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (2) 10:00 Dr House (2/22) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (17) 12:00 Bez pardonu 4 (12) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (2) 14:00 Dr House (2/22) 15:00 Brygada ratunkowa (12) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (18) 17:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (3) 18:00 Bez pardonu 4 (13) 19:00 Dr House (3/22) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Brygada ratunkowa (13) 21:00 Puls miasta (1) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (10) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 Pod osłoną nocy (1) 0:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (8) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (11) 1:55 Puls miasta (1) 2:50 Pod osłoną nocy (1) 3:45 Zabójcze umysły 3 (8) 4:40 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 6:30 Rozbitkowie - wojna wysp 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (37) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Doktor Who (3) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (3) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Doktor Who (3) 12:25 Allo, Allo (7) 13:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 13:35 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 14:10 Hotel Zacisze (2) 14:45 Tylko głupcy i konie (2) 15:20 Tylko głupcy i konie (3) 15:50 Jonathan Creek (3) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (38) 17:20 Rozbitkowie - wojna wysp 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Graham Norton 19:45 Biuro (2) 20:20 Biuro (3) 21:00 Życie na Marsie (4) 22:00 Życie na Marsie (5) 23:00 Rozbitkowie - wojna wysp 0:00 Biuro (2) 0:35 Biuro (3) 1:10 Życie na Marsie (4) 2:05 Życie na Marsie (5) 3:00 Biuro (2) 3:35 Biuro (3) 4:10 Życie na Marsie (4) 5:05 Życie na Marsie (5) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (15) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (5) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (26) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (15) 8:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (3) 8:25 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (4) 8:55 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (3) 9:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (38) 10:40 Forsa na strychu (5) 11:05 Forsa na strychu (26) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (38) 12:05 10 lat mniej (33) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (38) 14:30 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (3) 15:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (4) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (6) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (1) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (15) 17:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (6) 18:00 Architektura przyszłości (1) 18:30 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: Modernizm (1) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (39) 20:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (6) 21:00 Architektura przyszłości (1) 21:30 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: Modernizm (1) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (39) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (6) 23:25 Forsa na strychu (1) 23:50 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (15) 0:25 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (6) 1:25 10 lat mniej (33) 1:50 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 2:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (39) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (6) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (1) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (15) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (39) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 10 (17) 8:00 Wszędzie, byle nie tu 10:00 Zapis zbrodni 11:35 O czym szumią wierzby 13:25 Łapu-capu extra 14:05 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Pan Zielonka (5/13) 14:35 Wall Street 16:45 Na tropach Bartka 18:20 Kaktus 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 10 (18) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Byle do Kalifornii 22:35 Premiera: South Park 11 (3) 23:10 As w rękawie 1:05 Tristram Shandy: Wielka bujda 2:40 Łza księcia ciemności 4:15 Stay Alive 5:40 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Wspomnienia z Brighton Beach 10:20 Deser: Hawaiki 10:35 Poltergay - Duchy 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Anioł w Krakowie 14:30 Wpuszczony w kanał 15:55 Zakochany Paryż 17:55 Arizona junior 19:30 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Siedem milionów ptaków morskich na krańcach Sahary (2/13) 20:00 Dreamgirls 22:10 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Widmo 23:35 Byle do Kalifornii 1:05 Samotne serca 2:55 Drużba 5:55 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Grubazzzki 8:45 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 10:15 Miłość na zamówienie 12:00 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League w Berlinie 14:20 Czempioni w Plusie: Artur Partyka 15:30 Wyznania gejszy 18:00 Nie przegap 18:10 Podwójne zagrożenie 20:00 Testosteron 22:15 Przez 24 godziny 5 (3) 23:05 Czarna Dalia 1:10 Jeździec bez głowy 3:00 Śniadanie na Plutonie 5:10 Deser: Dziesięć stopni 5:25 Pianiści: Jak zagrać Chopina Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Johnny Test 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Chowder 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Między Wschodem i Zachodem 7:35 3 + 3 9:15 W blasku Hollywood 2: Billy Crystal 9:40 Mój przyjaciel Meaulnes 11:25 Mumia powraca 13:35 Rytm życia 15:20 Podatek od wygranej 16:50 Mój przyjaciel Meaulnes 18:30 W poszukiwaniu cudów 20:00 Zodiak 21:40 Ja w środku tańczę 23:25 Tekściarz 1:00 Hotel Erotica (4) 2:55 Zapach kobiety 5:30 W blasku Hollywood 2: Hugh Grant Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (21) 6:30 Obieżyświat (13) 7:00 Areszt domowy (15) 7:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (19) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Randka na czas (3) 9:30 Randka na czas (4) 10:00 Modny świat (764) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (55) 11:00 Szalone nożyczki (3) 12:00 Porządek musi być (44) 12:30 Porządek musi być (45) 13:00 Kulinarne podróże z Tonym (2) 13:30 Jak poskromić urwisa (1) 14:30 Ikony popkultury: Kate Moss 15:30 10 lat mniej (3) 16:00 Wesele od kuchni (4) 16:30 Randka na czas (3) 17:00 Randka na czas (4) 17:30 Kulinarne podróże z Tonym (2) 18:00 Szalone nożyczki (3) 19:00 Porządek musi być (44) 19:30 Porządek musi być (45) 20:00 Klinika snu (6) 20:30 Klinika snu (7) 21:00 Ikony popkultury: Kate Moss 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (155) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 10 (153) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (93) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (155) 2:00 Czego pragną mężczyźni (8) 2:30 Mama Gena (2) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 10 (153) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (93) 5:00 Randka na czas (3) 5:30 Randka na czas (4) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (13) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Śmiercionośne chusteczki 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (60) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (34) 9:00 Superjazda: Test terenowy 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Nowoczesne techniki walki 11:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci (3) 12:00 Wielkie rzeczy (4) 13:00 Brainiac (13) 14:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Klown na rodeo 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (60) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (34) 16:00 Auto dla każdego: Dodge dart 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Detroit Bros i Jason Kangas 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Kabriolet Chevy '56 (2) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Śmiercionośne chusteczki 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (61) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (35) 21:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Kimberley, Australia 22:00 Brudna robota: Sztuczne rafy koralowe 23:00 Strefa śmierci: Wietnam - na ratunek łodzi patrolowej 0:00 Fight Quest - Sztuki walki: Izrael 1:00 Detektywi sądowi: Morderstwo na zamówienie 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (18) 3:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Kimberley, Australia 4:00 Brudna robota: Sztuczne rafy koralowe 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Kabriolet Chevy '56 (2) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (6) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (67) 8:00 Rewolucja iPodów 9:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże - spektakularne ucieczki: Kradzież na pływającej fortecy 10:00 Superstatki: Royal Clipper 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 11:30 Jak to działa? (5) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (6) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (67) 14:00 Rewolucja iPodów 15:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże - spektakularne ucieczki: Kradzież na pływającej fortecy 16:00 Superstatki: Royal Clipper 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 17:30 Jak to działa? (5) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (7) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (68) 20:00 Odkrywanie wszechświata 21:00 Superkometa - po zderzeniu (2) 22:00 Superstatki: Prom Ulysses 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (5) 23:30 Jak to działa? (6) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (7) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (68) 2:00 Odkrywanie wszechświata 3:00 Superkometa - po zderzeniu (2) 3:50 Superstatki: Prom Ulysses 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (5) 5:10 Jak to działa? (6) 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Triumph (5) Discovery World 6:00 Strażacy (2) 7:00 Superjazda: Trupie czaszki i upiory 8:00 Alcatraz - piekło na ziemi 9:00 Monarchie królewskie (5) 10:00 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Strażacy (2) 13:00 Superjazda: Trupie czaszki i upiory 14:00 Alcatraz - piekło na ziemi 15:00 Monarchie królewskie (5) 16:00 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 17:00 Pola bitew: Monte Cassino (1) 18:00 Strażacy (2) 19:00 Superjazda: Trupie czaszki i upiory 20:00 Premiera: Alcatraz - piekło na ziemi 21:00 Monarchie królewskie (5) 22:00 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 23:00 Z akt FBI: Nielegalna ucieczka 0:00 Strażacy (2) 1:00 Superjazda: Trupie czaszki i upiory 2:00 Alcatraz - piekło na ziemi 3:00 Monarchie królewskie (5) 3:55 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 4:45 Z akt FBI: Nielegalna ucieczka 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie - ciąg dalszy: Budowa Europy Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 Motomyszy z Marsa 6:25 Planeta skeczu 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 W.I.T.C.H. 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Monster Buster Club 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Leniuchowo 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Monster Buster Club 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Monster Buster Club 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Fantastyczna czwórka 21:30 Power Rangers Ninja Storm 21:55 Power Rangers Ninja Storm 22:20 Power Rangers Ninja Storm 22:45 Power Rangers Ninja Storm 23:10 Power Rangers Ninja Storm 23:40 Power Rangers Ninja Storm 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 8:45 Magazyn olimpijski 9:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 9:30 Watts 10:00 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 10:15 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 11:00 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 12:00 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 12:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 13:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 14:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 19:15 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 20:15 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 20:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 20:45 Wednesday Selection 20:55 Jeździectwo: Zawody Superligi w Rzymie 21:55 Jeździectwo: Zawody Superligi w St. Gallen 22:55 Jeździectwo: Riders Club 23:00 Golf: Golf Club 23:05 Żeglarstwo: Yacht Club 23:10 Wednesday Selection 23:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 0:00 Magazyn olimpijski 0:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 1:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 6:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 6:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 7:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 7:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 8:00 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 11:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 12:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 13:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 13:30 Snooker 16:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 17:15 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Sporty ekstremalne: Mistrzostwa Świata LG Action Sports w Dallas 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 20:15 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Cancún 21:30 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (9/12) 22:15 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (10/12) 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 23:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 0:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 1:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 1:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 2:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 2:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 3:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 3:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 4:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 4:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 5:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 5:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi HBO 6:00 Krew jak czekolada 7:35 Na planie 8:10 Gospel 9:50 Wytańczyć marzenia 11:45 Czacha dymi 13:05 Kilka słów o miłości 15:00 Nomada 16:50 Zoom: Akademia superbohaterów 18:20 Porozumienie 20:10 Fido 21:40 W ciszy 23:15 Obóz Jezusa 0:40 Amatorski projekt 2:15 Fido 3:50 W ciszy 5:25 Na planie HBO 2 6:00 Happy wkręt 7:25 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie 9:15 Tylko ty 11:00 Ambitni 12:30 Aryjska para 14:25 Republikanin 16:05 Królowie i królowa 18:35 Mój pierwszy ślub 20:05 Kilka dni września 22:00 Bez cenzury: Muszę ci coś powiedzieć 23:05 Ukryta tożsamość 0:45 Kontrowersyjna propozycja 2:15 Nie-ostry dyżur 3:50 Na planie 4:20 Ukryta tożsamość HBO Comedy 10:00 Księgarnia Black Books (3) 10:25 Księgarnia Black Books (4) 10:50 Przyjaciele z boiska 12:20 Nastolatki i miłość 14:05 Wróć na scenę 15:55 Przyjaciele z boiska 17:25 Nastolatki i miłość 19:10 Premiera: Pod jednym dachem 4 (9) 20:30 Wieczny student 2 22:05 Gdzie dwóch się bije 23:25 Przewrotne szelmy 0:50 Koszmarnie długa noc 2:20 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 6:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Party przy świecach 7:05 Benek Blues 8:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 8:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 25/83 8:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 50B/81 8:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 8:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Pejzaż horyzontalny 10:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Plac budowy 10:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Budowy wpisane w życiorys 10:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Centralny 11:10 Rodzina do kina 11:15 Rodzina do kina: Gniewko, syn rybaka: Zdrada (1/5) 12:20 Seans w Iluzjonie 12:25 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 12:50 Seans w Iluzjonie: Złota maska 14:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Joanna Trzepiecińska 14:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Joanna Trzepiecińska: Nad rzeką, której nie ma 15:50 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Joanna Trzepiecińska: Chwila wspomnień 1962 16:25 Ewelina 17:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ludzie z pociągu 18:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 19:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Party przy świecach 20:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Anna Seniuk 20:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Anna Seniuk: Wypowiedź: Anna Seniuk 20:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Anna Seniuk: Bilet powrotny 22:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Anna Seniuk: Przedpokój Melpomeny 22:40 KinOFFteka 22:42 KinOFFteka: Tramwaj 22:50 KinOFFteka: Monodram 22:53 KinOFFteka: Teddy's nightmare 23:01 KinOFFteka: Zapałka 23:06 KinOFFteka: Życie 1.0 23:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:36 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dekalog 9 0:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 0:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Tanie pieniądze 2:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Vendetta 2:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 2:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ludzie z pociągu 3:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Las Piaśnicki 4:25 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 5:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 150 lat Filharmonii z Monte Carlo 10:50 Portrety: Marek Janowski 11:20 Jerzy Fryderyk Händel: 'Mesjasz' - oratorium 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Ludwig van Beethoven: I symfonia C-dur op. 21 17:30 Ludwig van Beethoven: II symfonia D-dur op. 36 18:10 Ludwig van Beethoven: III symfonia Es-dur op. 55 'Eroica' 19:05 Ludwig van Beethoven: IV symfonia B-dur op. 60 19:45 Ludwig van Beethoven: V symfonia c-moll op. 67 20:30 Ikony jazzu: Ella Fitzgerald na żywo, 1957 i 1963 21:30 Sarah Vaughan na żywo Montreal, 1983 22:30 Red Earth: i Dee Dee Bridgewater na żywo w La Cigale, 2007 0:00 Dee Dee Bridgewater: Motherland 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Koncert kabaretowy w Operze w Lyonie: Mina Agossi Trio 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 David Murray i Cassandra Wilson na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2007 MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (1) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (18) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (7) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (20) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (13) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (17) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (15) 8:00 Noddy (22) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (12) 8:15 Blanka (12) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (52) 8:30 Pingu 6 (13) 8:40 SamSam (12) 8:50 Rumcajs (7) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (51) 9:05 Strażak Sam (6) 9:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (4) 9:35 Luluś (4) 9:45 Bracia koala (53) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (38) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (30) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (26) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (26) 11:00 Noddy (21) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (11) 11:15 Blanka (11) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (51) 11:30 Pingu 6 (12) 11:40 SamSam (11) 11:50 Rumcajs (6) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (6) 12:25 Śniegusie (6) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (43) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (13) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (22) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (35) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (4) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (30) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (17) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (6) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (19) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (12) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (16) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (14) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (50) 16:05 Strażak Sam (5) 16:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (3) 16:35 Luluś (3) 16:45 Bracia koala (78) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (37) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (29) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (25) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (25) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (7) 18:25 Śniegusie (7) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (44) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (14) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (23) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (36) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (5) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 All Access 11:00 MTV wkręca 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 Pimp My Room 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 MTV w domu u... 19:00 Efekt Eks 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Włatcy móch 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Najszczęśliwsi geje pod słońcem 22:30 South Park 23:00 Pogromcy rekordów 23:30 MTV Live 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? (2) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (12) 7:00 Niszczycielskie siły natury: Tornado 8:00 I co wy na to? (3) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (13) 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superwieża w Szanghaju 10:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Elektryczna taksówka wodna 11:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka odrzutowców 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port w Rotterdamie 13:00 Niszczycielskie siły natury: Dzikie pożary 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superwieża w Szanghaju 15:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Elektryczna taksówka wodna 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (11) 16:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody (7) 17:00 Plemienna odyseja: Wodaabe 18:00 I co wy na to? (3) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (13) 19:00 Niszczycielskie siły natury: Dzikie pożary 20:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge 22:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Słoneczna paella 23:00 Premiera: Czysta nauka: Czołgi: Wojownicy na polu bitwy 0:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge 2:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Słoneczna paella 3:00 Czysta nauka: Czołgi: Wojownicy na polu bitwy 4:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge Planete 6:45 Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Rewia w chmurach (2/17) 7:45 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Wspinaczka na Grand Teton (6/13) 8:15 Lotnictwo: Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: "Odstrzał Indyków" na Marianach (5/6) 9:10 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Egipt (6/26) 9:40 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Grecja (7/26) 10:10 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Kenia (8/26) 10:40 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Gwadelupa (9/26) 11:10 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Martynika (10/26) 11:40 Współczesny świat: Targowiska świata: Sandaga (3/6) 12:10 Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Zamek If (11/13) 13:05 Społeczeństwo: Jesteśmy razem 14:35 Planete Doc Review: Genowe bezhołowie 16:15 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Izrael (9/18) 16:50 Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Islandia (12/25) 17:20 Społeczeństwo: John i Jane 18:45 Filmowe dochodzenia: Populistyczna machina 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Nowy Brunszwik (23/26) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Kuba (3/10) 20:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Był sobie raz Walt Disney 21:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Najlepsi kucharze świata 22:45 Współczesny świat: Kobiety z Dorfak 23:10 Seans Planete: Pedofilia jest rodzaju żeńskiego 0:10 Planete Doc Review: Życie i czasy Allena Ginsberga 1:40 Współczesny świat: Targowiska świata: Sao Cristóvao (5/6) 2:15 Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Etiopia (17/25) 2:45 Współczesny świat: Targi i bazary: Ambalavao (4/6) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Gwiazda (74) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (712) 8:45 Samo życie (1085) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Słynny polski lekarz (143) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kto rano wstaje (173) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Tango z aniołem: Przejście (36) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Panna młoda (2) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Zgaduła (75) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (713) 21:30 Samo życie (1086) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Ukłucie skorpiona (74) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Grzech (174) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Bardzo miły tatuś (23) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Wielka promocja (144) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1086) 1:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Zgaduła (75) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (713) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Grzech (174) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Wielka promocja (144) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Ukłucie skorpiona (74) Polsat Sport 6:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 8:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 10:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 11:25 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 13:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 15:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial 16:30 K.O. TV Classics 17:30 Euro 2008 (5) 17:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:20 Euro 2008 (6) 21:00 Prosto z Bad Waltersdorf 22:00 Piłka nożna 0:10 K.O. TV Classics 1:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Total Rugby 7:30 European Tour Weekly 8:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 10:00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 12:10 Piłka nożna 14:20 Żużel: Liga angielska 16:30 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 18:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 20:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 23:00 Żużel: 1. liga polska 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:15 Żółty rolls-royce 9:15 Elvis: Taki właśnie był 11:05 Pożegnalny walc 12:55 Trzej muszkieterowie 15:00 Moby Dick 17:00 Żółty rolls-royce 19:00 Feralna Gwiazdka 21:00 Shaft 22:50 30 sekund nad Tokio 1:20 Shaft 3:00 Likwidator 4:45 Lili Tele 5 6:45 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (15/52) 7:10 Telezakupy 8:45 Stellina (156/160) 9:35 Werdykt 10:05 Cyrograf (33/40) 11:00 Łowca (1/22) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (138/178) 13:50 Stellina (157/160) 14:35 Telezakupy 15:10 Czynnik PSI (10/88) 16:05 Łowca (2/22) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (139/178) 18:05 Czynnik PSI (11/88) 19:05 Cyrograf (34/40) 20:00 Prawda absolutna 21:55 Prawo pięści (2/12) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Zachodni wiatr (13/52) 0:10 Erotyczne zwierzenia 1:40 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Obóz generała Shermmana (24) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Papierowy świat (14) 6:50 Sushi Pack (16) 7:00 Freakazoid: Łokcie przy sobie (10) 7:30 Aparatka: Naprawdę jaka jestem... (49) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Morze strachu (5) 8:30 Ruby Gloom: Ruby do sześcianu (13) 8:55 Kod Lyoko 3: Zawody (6) 9:20 6 w pracy 6 (9) 9:45 Krewni i znajomi królika 10:10 Histeria: Nie od razu Rzym zbudowano (25) 10:35 Pinky i Mózg: Zabierzcie je (15) 11:00 Sushi Pack (17) 11:10 Freakazoid: Następnym razem najpierw zadzwoń (11) 11:40 Planeta rocka: The Corrs (39) 12:05 ZOOM 12:30 W pułapce czasu (29) 12:55 Świat Raven: Źle dobrani (25) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Jak wyglądać na osiemnastolatkę (3) 13:45 Zoey 101: Wojny robotów (18) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Czas się zatrzymał (1) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (22) 15:13 Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (6) 15:50 Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (12) 16:20 Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie (26) 16:50 Przymierzalnia 16:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (25) 17:00 Świat Raven: Cory ekstremalny (26) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Tajemnica (7) 18:00 6 w pracy 6 (10) 18:25 W pułapce czasu (30) 18:50 Zoey 101: Dom strachów (19) 19:15 Derek kontra rodzinka (17) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Rzucić chłopaka (4) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Air (40) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Czas się zatrzymał (2) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Tsubasa Chronicle (13) 21:30 Hot News 22:00 Fresh Air: Mass Effect 22:30 Review Territory 23:00 Duel of Titles 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle (12) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Fresh Air: Penumbra: Black Plague 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Hiszpania 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Sól i pieprz 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Meksyk/granica USA 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - Plumeria Way 9:00 Wielkie projekty za granicą (6) 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: San Francisco 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Hiszpania 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Sól i pieprz 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Meksyk/granica USA 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - Plumeria Way 15:00 Wielkie projekty za granicą (6) 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: San Francisco 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Hiszpania 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Sól i pieprz 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Meksyk/granica USA 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - Plumeria Way 21:00 Wielkie projekty za granicą (7) 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Toskania 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (2) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Andora 0:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Marrakesz 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - Flanders Street 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Radżasthan 3:00 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (4) 3:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (5) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Octava dies 10:30 Audiencja generalna 12:00 Alicja w krainie prawa (17) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Kontrybucja 15:00 Burza uczuć (70/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (152) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (33) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (97) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (98) 21:00 Zabójcze umysły 2 (8) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Klasyka polskiego kina: Ćma 1:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (97) 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls tygodnia 3:30 Wolność Słowa 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Polska i świat 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:35 Progr@m 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Progr@m 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:15 Music Chat 6:20 Telesklep 7:25 Życie na fali (1/25) 8:25 Ostry dyżur (98) 9:25 Magda M. (21) 10:25 Medicopter 117 (6) 11:30 Telesklep 12:35 Fabryka gry 13:30 Serce z kamienia (58) 14:25 Magda M. (22) 15:30 Życie na fali (2) 16:30 Ostry dyżur (99) 17:30 Medicopter 117 (7) 18:35 Domowy front (22-ost.) 19:05 Przyjaciele (1/24) 19:35 Joey (12/22) 20:05 Walczę, dopóki żyjesz 22:00 Agent przyszłości (5) 23:00 You can dance - kulisy 23:30 Portret damy 2:10 Wróżki 3:15 Laski na czacie 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 8:40 Przeglądarka 8:50 Co za tydzień 9:15 Magiel towarzyski 9:55 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 10:10 Nianiu, na pomoc! (1) 11:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 2 (8) 11:30 W roli głównej: Ewa Minge 12:00 Lekcja stylu 3 12:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Małgorzata Pieczyńska 13:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 3 14:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (6) 15:05 Miasto kobiet 16:00 Magiel towarzyski 16:40 W roli głównej: Ewa Minge 17:10 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! (1) 18:30 Nigella ekspresowo 19:05 Przeglądarka 19:15 SOS Uroda 19:45 Damy radę 20:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Małgorzata Pieczyńska 20:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 21:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 21:30 Lekcja stylu 3 22:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 2 (1) 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 Monarchia (5/6) 0:20 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Małgorzata Pieczyńska 0:50 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 1:10 Czas na herbatę 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 4:20 Ona czyli ja 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Na każdą kieszeń 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Motocyklicznie 8:30 Do celu 9:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 10:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 10:30 Motorwizja 11:00 Grand Prix na torze 11:30 Mechanik 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Test 300 13:00 Toolbox 13:30 Na osi 14:00 Polak potrafi 14:30 Światowa seria Red Bull X-Fighters 15:30 Operacja Tuning 16:00 Grand Prix na torze 16:30 Jak to ruszyć? 17:00 Wypadek - przypadek 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Mechanik 18:15 Legendy PRL 2 18:45 USA S.W.A.T. 19:15 De Lux 2 19:30 Auto-Sport 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Polak potrafi 20:30 Toolbox 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Jazda polska 21:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 22:15 Policyjne taśmy bez cenzury 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Jak to ruszyć? 23:30 Motorwizja 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Wypadek - przypadek 3:30 Na każdą kieszeń 4:00 Motorwizja 4:30 Operacja Tuning 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Sknera 11:30 Gorączka złota 13:00 Re-wizje sztuki 13:30 Roman Maciejewski - "Requiem Missa Pro Defunctis" 14:35 Rodzina w społeczeństwie 15:05 Uniesie nas wiatr 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Taj Mahal i Phantom Blues Band 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio R: Festiwal "Dwa Teatry" Sopot 2008 19:00 Polski film dokumentalny: Sąsiedzi (1) 20:05 Czytelnia (63) 20:30 Kochankowie z Marony 22:15 Przewodnik 22:20 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Spotkania z muzyką. Forma sonatowa 23:15 Strefa: Prozaicy: Tancerze (1) 23:40 Sztuka mediów (9) 0:25 Strefa: Małe jest wielkie: Michel Gondry (2) 0:50 Strefa: 4wards, okna 1:05 Przewodnik 1:10 Kino nocne: Ojciec 2:40 Studio Kultura - informacje 2:55 Studio R: Festiwal "Dwa Teatry" Sopot 2008 3:20 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Całuśnik 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Całuśnik 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 O co kaman? 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Net Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Girls Charts 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Personality 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Street Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Dziewica Joanna: Bitwa (1/2) 10:50 Napad 12:55 Miłość na ziemi 15:10 Czarodziejska miłość 17:00 Dziewica Joanna: Więzienie (2-ost.) 20:00 Druidzi 22:10 Literatura na małym ekranie: Dzikość serca 0:20 Tajemnica Klika: Pokochaj mnie, Kliku (6/7) 1:55 Faust 3:30 Sycylijczyk AXN Crime 06:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 32 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 31 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 17:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 32 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 19:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 10 Argentyna 2005 21:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2000 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 02:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 03:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 10 Argentyna 2005 04:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 04:55 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2000 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Martwa strefa 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2002 07:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1987 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 5 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Ucieczka w kosmos - serial SF odc. 2 USA/Australia 1999 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1987 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 6 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 - serial SF odc. 6 USA/Kanada 1997 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Martwa strefa 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2002 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1987 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 6 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Ucieczka w kosmos - serial SF odc. 2 USA/Australia 1999 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Szkoła kowbojów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Stanley Kramer, wyk. Bill Mumy, Barry Robins, Miles Chapin, Darel Glaser USA 1971 07:40 Pan Przeciętny - komedia romantyczna reż. Pierre-Paul Renders, wyk. Khalid Maadour, Caroline Dhavernas, Chantal Lauby, Gilbert Melki Belgia/Francja/Luksemburg/Kanada/Niemcy 2006 09:15 Słone powietrze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alessandro Angelini, wyk. Giorgio Pasotti, Giorgio Colangeli, Michela Cescon, Katy Louise Saunders Włochy 2006 10:40 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Vin Diesel - magazyn filmowy 11:10 Między Wschodem i Zachodem - komedia reż. Fernando Colomo, wyk. Javier Cifrián, Nur Al Levi, Asier Etxeandia, Ash Varrez Hiszpania 2006 12:45 Rain Man - dramat psychologiczny reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Tom Cruise, Valeria Golino, Jerry Molen USA 1988 15:00 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Kathy Bates - magazyn filmowy 15:25 Inny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ariel Rotter, wyk. Julio Chávez, María Onetto, María Ucedo, Inés Molina Francja/Argentyna/Niemcy 2007 16:50 Słone powietrze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alessandro Angelini, wyk. Giorgio Pasotti, Giorgio Colangeli, Michela Cescon, Katy Louise Saunders Włochy 2006 18:20 3 + 3 - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Augusto, Savina Dellicour, wyk. Kathy Bates, Julie Delpy, Andrea Di Stefano, Anna Faris USA 2005 20:00 Ziemia i wolność - dramat polityczny reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Ian Hart, Rosana Pastor, Suzanne Maddock, Icíar Bollaín Hiszpania/Niemcy/Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 1995 21:50 W marzeniach - komediodramat reż. Denis Thybaud, wyk. Disiz La Peste, Béatrice Dalle, Alex Descas, Vincent Elbaz Francja 2005 23:30 U progu dorosłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Cuesta, wyk. Conor Donovan, Jesse Camacho, Zoe Weizenbaum, Jeremy Renner USA 2005 01:05 Pokonać własny cień - thriller reż. Jack Ersgard, wyk. Matthew Settle, Fay Masterson, Currie Graham, Patrik Ersgard Szwecja 2004 02:45 Przyrodni bracia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. James Coburn, Perry Hayes, Robert Hooks, Reggie King USA 1970 04:30 Małpia strategia przetrwania - komedia reż. Reginald Harkema, wyk. Don McKellar, Tracy Wright, Nadia Litz, Marya Delver Kanada 2006 Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 315 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 316 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 06:50 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 317 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 312 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 313 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 123 USA 1988 08:25 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 417 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:15 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 418 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:40 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 104 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 10:05 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 105 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 10:30 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 106 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 10:55 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 327 USA 2001 11:20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 318 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:45 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 319 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 412 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 413 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 305 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 306 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 314 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 315 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 419 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 420 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 306 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 320 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:35 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 321 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:00 Cybill - serial odc. 309 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 17:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 308 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 309 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 18:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 316 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 317 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 328 USA 2001 19:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 414 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 415 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 120 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 20:45 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 107 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 615 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:30 IT Crowd: Technicy - Magicy - serial odc. 101 reż. Ben Fuller, Graham Linehan, Wlk. Brytania 2006 22:00 Biuro - serial odc. 216 Wlk. Brytania 2001 22:25 Trawka - serial odc. 208 USA 2005 22:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 213 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 214 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 414 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 109 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 01:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 110 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 01:50 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 109 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 414 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Trawka - serial odc. 208 USA 2005 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 414 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 415 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 213 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 04:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 214 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 04:40 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 419 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 05:05 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 210 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 05:30 Cybill - serial odc. 309 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 20 09:00 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Nie ma innego wyjścia reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 09:55 Kevin Hill - serial odc. 10, Niespodzianki reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 10:50 Jordan 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Ogień z nieba reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 16, Zakazany owoc USA 2000 12:30 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Mogę cię zostawić? reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 13:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 21 14:20 Kevin Hill - serial odc. 11, Już nie ma miłości reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 15:25 Jordan 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 9, Niezbędne ryzyko reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Pokusy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 17:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Amnezja reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 18:10 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Rozstania i pożegnania USA 2007 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 17, Motyw przewodni USA 2000 20:05 Jordan 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Obcy wśród nas reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Las Vegas 3 - serial odc. 9, Miłośnicy komiksu USA 2003 22:00 Dirty Sexy Money - serial odc. 9, Zegarek USA 2007 22:50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 22 00:15 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 21, Nicole Richie 00:40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 14, Mowa ciała USA 2000 01:30 Jordan 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 6, Fazy księżyca reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 23, Kid Rock Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Łowienie ryb z Johnem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 08:10 Julie gotuje: Crumble warzywny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 68 08:15 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Pikantne curry - tropem przypraw - magazyn kulturalny odc. 5 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Moja grecka kuchnia: Mykonos - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 09:40 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 10:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w pięć dni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 10:35 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 51 11:00 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Dyniowate - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni 2: Kanapki - Maciej Nowak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Łowienie ryb z Johnem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Spaghetti z tuńczykiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 13:45 Martha 2: Bill Currington i Shaun White - talk show odc. 17 14:30 Julie gotuje: Crumble warzywny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 68 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Jadalne dzieło sztuki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 15:00 Moja grecka kuchnia: Kreta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 15:25 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Risotto i polenta - magazyn kulturalny odc. 6 16:20 Na słodko: Cytryny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 16:45 Julie gotuje: Crumble warzywny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 68 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: Gary Rodhes i Charita Jones - magazyn kulinarny odc. 52 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Northumbria - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 17:55 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Czosnkowate - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 18:25 Jamie w domu: Barbecue - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 19:00 Julie gotuje: Crumble warzywny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 68 19:05 Martha 2: Beth Ehlers - talk show odc. 18 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Przebojowe śniadanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 20:00 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 8 20:45 Przepis na sukces: Bokser zakłada bistro - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 21:10 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 21:35 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Dyniowate - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 22:00 Szef kuchni!: Niebezpieczne związki - serial komediowy odc. 15 Wlk. Brytania 1993 22:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Ryby i owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 23:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 4: Baranina z 40 ząbkami czosnku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 23:30 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Ulster - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 00:00 Jamie w domu: Marchewki i buraczki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 00:30 Na słodko: Banany - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 01:00 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 01:30 Para w kuchni: Na zimno i na gorąco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 02:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Spaghetti z tuńczykiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 02:25 Tom podglądacz - film krótkometrażowy 02:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Jadalne dzieło sztuki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 03:15 Słodki drań 2: Dżemy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 03:45 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 7 04:35 Para w kuchni: Na zimno i na gorąco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 172 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 82 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 85 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 104 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 94 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 133 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 82 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 14:00 Klon - telenowela odc. 22 reż. Teresa Lampréia, Marcelo Travesso, Brazylia 2001 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 95 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 86 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 105 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 18:00 Kochankowie - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Cesar Bolivar, Wenezuela 2000 19:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 20:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 86 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 21:00 Klon - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Teresa Lampréia, Marcelo Travesso, Brazylia 2001 22:00 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia - telenowela odc. 34 reż. Oscar Rodriguez, Chile 2004 23:00 Prostytutki - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Israel Caetano, Argentyna 2003 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 95 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 105 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Klon - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Teresa Lampréia, Marcelo Travesso, Brazylia 2001 02:40 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia - telenowela odc. 34 reż. Oscar Rodriguez, Chile 2004 03:30 Prostytutki - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Israel Caetano, Argentyna 2003 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 172 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 133 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Al Jazeera English 06.00 News 06.30 Witness 07.00 Riz Khan 07.30 Listening Post 08.00 News 08.30 101 East 09.00 News 09.30 Everywoman 10.00 News 10.30 Inside Story 11.00 News Hour 12.00 Riz Khan 12.30 Iraq: The War Within 13.00 News 13.30 The Fabulous Picture Show 14.00 News 14.30 Witness 15.00 News 15.30 Sportsworld 16.00 News 16.30 People and Power 17.00 News Hour 18.00 News 18.30 Witness 19.00 News 19.30 Inside Story 20.00 News Hour 21.00 Riz Khan 21.30 The Fabulous Picture Show 22.00 News 22.30 Iraq: The War Within 23.00 News Hour London 00.00 News 00.30 Inside Story 01.00 News 01.30 Witness 02.00 News 02.30 Riz Khan 03.00 News 03.30 People and Power 04.00 News 04.30 Listening Post 05.00 Iraq: The War Within 05.30 Inside Story BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.30 Women On The Frontline 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.30 Survivor's Guide 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 13.00 World News Today 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 14.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.30 Asia Today magazyn aktualności 15.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.30 Fast Track magazyn turystyczny 18.00 World News Today 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.00 World News Today 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.30 Our World 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 23.00 World News Today Business Edition 23.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 00.00 Weather 00.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 01.00 BBC World News America 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.30 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 02.45 Asia Business Report 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.30 Fast Track magazyn turystyczny 04.00 World News Today 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny CNBC 06.00 Capital Connection 07.00 Squawk Box Europe 10.00 Worldwide Exchange 12.00 Power Lunch Europe 13.00 Squawk Box (U.S.) 15.00 Squawk on the Street 17.00 European Closing Bell 18.00 Power Lunch (U.S.) 19.00 Europe Tonight 20.00 Street Signs 21.00 Closing Bell (U.S.) 22.30 Luxury Life 23.00 Business Nation 00.00 Tonight show 00.30 Nightly News 01.00 Poker 04.00 CNBC's Cash Flow CNN 09.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 10.00 World News program informacyjny 10.30 World Sport program informacyjny 11.00 Larry King wywiad 12.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 13.00 World News Asia magazyn informacyjny 14.00 World News program informacyjny 14.30 World Sport program informacyjny 15.00 World News Asia magazyn informacyjny 15.30 Inside the Middle East 16.00 Your World Today program informacyjny 19.30 Inside the Middle East 20.00 Your World Today program informacyjny 20.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 21.00 World News Europe program informacyjny 21.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 22.00 World News Europe program informacyjny 22.30 World Sport program informacyjny 23.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 00.00 The Situation Room 01.00 CNN Today magazyn informacyjny 04.00 Anderson Cooper 360 05.00 World News program informacyjny 05.30 World Sport program informacyjny ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 Mistrzowie świata - Brazylia 07.00 "Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski z 19.04.1978 roku: Anglia - Brazylia" 07.30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - Osobiste osiągnięcia 08.00 Turniej tenisowy - Wimbledon: Oficjalny film z 1993 roku 09.00 Dokument z Wimbledonu - Wbrew wszystkiemu 10.00 Nissan Sports Adventure - Snowboard, Niemcy: Victoria Falls 10.30 Ponadczasowe - Ernie Tyler i Los Angeles Derby Dolls 11.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Willie Pep 12.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Roberto Duran - Ken Buchanan z 1972 roku 13.00 "Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski z 19.04.1978 roku: Anglia - Brazylia" 13.30 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1997 roku: FC Barcelona - Paris Saint-Germain 14.00 Mistrzowie świata - Brazylia 15.00 Turniej tenisowy - Wimbledon: Oficjalny film z 1993 roku 16.00 Dokument z Wimbledonu - Wbrew wszystkiemu 17.00 Planeta Surfingu - Egzotyczny surfing 17.30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - Emocjonujące chwile 18.00 "Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski z 19.04.1978 roku: Anglia - Brazylia" 18.30 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1997 roku: FC Barcelona - Paris Saint-Germain 19.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Michael Watson - Mike McCallum z 14.04.1990 roku 20.00 World Match Play - Film z 1994 roku 21.00 Golf - Open: Najwspanialsza runda turnieju Open - Seve Ballesteros 22.00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki - Piłka nożna: Real Madryt - FC Barcelona 23.00 Finał Pucharu Europy z 1960 roku: Real Madyt - Eintracht Frankfurt 00.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Rocky Graziano 01.00 Planeta Surfingu - Egzotyczny surfing 01.30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - Emocjonalne chwile 02.00 World Match Play - Film z 1994 roku 03.00 Golf - Open: Najwspanialsza runda turnieju Open - Seve Ballesteros 04.00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki - Piłka nożna: Real Madryt - FC Barcelona 05.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Rocky Graziano Extreme Sports 06.00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Bmx 3 07.00 Genex (odc. 11) 07.30 10 Count (odc. 19) 08.00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 1) 08.30 Profiles: Romain De Marchi (odc. 3) 09.00 AST Dew Tour 2007 (odc. 16) 10.00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (odc. 8) 10.30 Odyssey (odc. 8) 11.00 Ocean - The 2006, 2007 Velux 5 Oceans (odc. 3) 11.30 Awe (odc. 3) 12.00 AST Dew Tour 2007 (odc. 16) 13.00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Bmx 3 14.00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (odc. 8) 14.30 Odyssey (odc. 8) 15.00 Road Fools (odc. 6) 16.00 Genex (odc. 11) 16.30 10 Count (odc. 19) 17.00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 1) 17.30 Profiles: Romain De Marchi (odc. 3) 18.00 Wwe Raw (odc. 779) 19.00 Ocean - The 2006, 2007 Velux 5 Oceans (odc. 3) 19.30 Awe (odc. 3) 20.00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (odc. 8) 20.30 Odyssey (odc. 8) 21.00 AST Dew Tour 2007 (odc. 16) 22.00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (odc. 9) 23.00 Genex (odc. 11) 23.30 10 Count (odc. 19) 00.00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 1) 00.30 Profiles: Romain De Marchi (odc. 3) 01.00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (odc. 9) 02.00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (odc. 8) 02.30 Odyssey (odc. 8) 03.00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Bmx 3 04.00 Ocean - The 2006, 2007 Velux 5 Oceans (odc. 3) 04.30 Awe (odc. 3) 05.00 Road Fools (odc. 6) Filmbox 06.30 Zabójca thriller reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Michael Parks, Al Waxman, Alberta Watson 08.00 Cyganka film obyczajowy reż. Sheree Folkson, wyk. Jack Davenport, Neve McIntosh, Julian Wadham, Nick Brimble 09.25 W pogoni za przeznaczeniem komedia romantyczna reż. Tim Boxell, wyk. Casper Van Dien, Lauren Graham, Christopher Lloyd, Roger Daltrey 11.05 Niebiańskie istoty dramat psychologiczny reż. Peter Jackson, wyk. Melanie Lynskey, Kate Winslet, Sarah Peirse, Diana Kent 12.50 Ostatni wojownik komedia sensacyjna reż. Jing Wong, Woo-ping Yuen, wyk. Jet Li, Pak-cheung Chan, Dicky Cheung, Man Cheung 14.50 Życie i cała reszta komediodramat reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Jason Biggs, Christina Ricci, Woody Allen, Stockard Channing 16.45 Szepty aniołów dramat obyczajowy reż. Nick Hamm, wyk. Polly Walker, Vincent Perez, Franco Nero, Frances McDormand 18.20 Angielski pacjent melodramat reż. Anthony Minghella, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Juliette Binoche, Kristin Scott Thomas, Willem Dafoe 21.00 Motylem jestem, czyli romans czterdziestolatka komedia obyczajowa reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Irena Jarocka, Anna Seniuk, Janusz Kłosiński 22.30 Mściciel film sensacyjny reż. Philippe Martinez, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Valerie Tian, Simon Yam, Philip Tan 00.00 Wyspa Jekyll film sensacyjny reż. Ken DuPuis, wyk. Don Mogavero, Brion James, Olivia Burnette, Finola Hughes 01.30 Amazonka - rzeka śmierci film przygodowy reż. Luis Llosa, wyk. Daphne Zuniga, Barry Bostwick, Adam Baldwin, Tom Verica 03.00 Ostatni skok film sensacyjny reż. Florent Emilio Siri, wyk. Samy Naceri, Benoît Magimel, Nadia Fares, Pascal Greggory 04.45 Amazonka - rzeka śmierci film przygodowy reż. Luis Llosa, wyk. Daphne Zuniga, Barry Bostwick, Adam Baldwin, Tom Verica Filmbox Extra 06.00 Skateboard film dla młodzieży 07.30 Zatopieni film sensacyjny reż. Anthony Hickox, wyk. Steven Seagal, Christine Adams, William Hope, Nick Brimble 09.00 Genesis film dokumentalny 10.20 Ghost World komediodramat reż. Terry Zwigoff, wyk. Thora Birch, Scarlett Johansson, Steve Buscemi, Brad Renfro 12.10 Cena honoru dramat wojenny reż. Shekhar Kapur, wyk. Heath Ledger, Kate Hudson, Lucy Gordon, Wes Bentley 14.20 6. Batalion dramat wojenny reż. John Dahl, wyk. Benjamin Bratt, James Franco, Robert Mammone, Max Martini 16.30 Siła złego na jednego komedia obyczajowa reż. Dani Levy, wyk. Henry Hübchen, Hannelore Elsner, Udo Samel, Golda Tencer 18.00 Emma film kostiumowy reż. Douglas McGrath, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Toni Collette, Alan Cumming, Jeremy Northam 20.00 Bezimienni thriller reż. Jaume Balagueró, wyk. Emma Vilarasau, Karra Elejalde, Tristán Ulloa, Toni Sevilla 22.00 Equilibrium film SF reż. Kurt Wimmer, wyk. Dominic Purcell, Christian Bale, Sean Bean, Christian Kahrmann 00.00 Uśpione dziecko dramat społeczny reż. Yasmine Kassari, wyk. Mounia Osfour, Rachida Brakni, Nermine Elhaggar, Fatna Abdessamie 01.35 Daltry Calhoun komediodramat reż. Katrina Holden Bronson, wyk. Elizabeth Banks, Johnny Knoxville, Beth Grant, Laura Cayouette 03.05 Chicago musical reż. Rob Marshall, wyk. Renée Zellweger, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Richard Gere, Queen Latifah 04.55 Opowieść o Zbawicielu dramat biograficzny reż. Philip Saville, wyk. Christopher Plummer, Henry Ian Cusick, Stuart Bunce, Daniel Kash Filmbox HD 07.45 Dirty Dancing 2 film muzyczny reż. Guy Ferland, wyk. Romola Garai, Diego Luna, Patrick Swayze, Sela Ward 09.10 Mężczyzna moich marzeń komedia romantyczna reż. Daniele Thompson, wyk. Juliette Binoche, Jean Reno, Sergi López, Karine Belly 10.35 Ella zaklęta film fantasy reż. Tommy O'Haver, wyk. Anne Hathaway, Hugh Dancy, Cary Elwes, Aidan McArdle 12.10 Igraszki losu komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. John Cusack, Kate Beckinsale, Lilli Lavine, Abdul Alshawish 13.45 Książę i ja: Królewskie wesele komedia romantyczna reż. Catherine Cyran, wyk. Luke Mably, Kam Heskin, Clemency Burton-Hill, Maryam d'Abo 15.20 Frida dramat biograficzny reż. Julie Taymor, wyk. Salma Hayek, Alfred Molina, Valeria Golino, Mía Maestro 17.20 Pret-a-Porter komedia reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Marcello Mastroianni, Sophia Loren, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Kim Basinger 19.30 Mali agenci film familijny reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Antonio Banderas, Carla Gugino, Alexa Vega, Daryl Sabara 21.00 Mali agenci 2: Wyspa Marzeń film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Antonio Banderas, Carla Gugino, Alexa Vega, Daryl Sabara 22.40 Zemsta po śmierci horror reż. Sebastian Gutierrez, wyk. Robert Forster, Cameron Richardson, Lucy Liu, Allan Rich 00.15 Wszystko gra dramat psychologiczny reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Scarlett Johansson, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Emily Mortimer, Brian Cox 02.20 Prowokacja film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Sarah Buxton, Nick Mancuso, Anthony "Treach" Criss 03.45 Zatańcz ze mną komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Richard Gere, Jennifer Lopez, Susan Sarandon, Lisa Ann Walter 05.30 Mali agenci 2: Wyspa Marzeń film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Antonio Banderas, Carla Gugino, Alexa Vega, Daryl Sabara 4fun TV 06.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.00 Parowanie 09.00 4fun.hits 10.00 Hitofon telesprzedaż 10.20 4fun.hits 12.00 Parowanie 13.00 Star4U program interaktywny 13.30 Parowanie 14.00 4fun.hits 15.00 Kartony filmy animowane 16.00 Samuraj Shamploo serial animowany 16.30 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 17.00 Top tygodnia 18.00 Parowanie 18.35 Hitofon telesprzedaż 19.00 4fun'rocks 20.00 Reggae Rabbits serial animowany 20.30 Kartony filmy animowane 21.00 Parowanie 21.30 Star4U program interaktywny 22.00 4fun'rocks 23.00 Reggae Rabbits serial animowany 23.30 Kartony filmy animowane 00.00 4fun.hits 01.00 Nocny 4fun telesprzedaż 02.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny Fashion TV 06.00 Tygodnie mody 06.30 Modelki 06.45 First Face 06.55 F People 07.00 Bielizna 07.30 Fotografowie mody 07.45 Moda i sport 07.55 F People 08.00 Hity sezonu 08.30 Modelki 08.45 Stroje plażowe 08.55 F People 09.00 Tygodnie mody 09.30 Tendances 09.45 First Face 09.55 F People 10.00 Modelki 10.30 Fryzury i makijaże 10.55 F People 11.00 Tygodnie mody 11.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 11.55 F People 12.00 Tygodnie mody 12.30 Modelki 12.45 Projektanci mody 12.55 F People 13.00 Tygodnie mody 13.30 Fryzury i makijaże 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Modelki 14.55 F People 15.00 Moda dookoła świata 15.30 Hity sezonu 15.55 F People 16.00 Nagrody Model Awards 16.30 Tendances 16.55 F People 17.00 Models Special 17.30 First Face 17.55 F People 18.00 Fotografowie mody 18.30 Fashion Destination 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 19.45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 19.55 F People 20.00 Models Special 20.30 Moda i film 20.45 Moda i muzyka 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Hity sezonu 21.45 Stroje plażowe 21.55 F People 22.00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 22.30 Tendances 22.45 Bielizna 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Moda i film 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Hity sezonu 01.30 Bielizna 01.45 F Floor 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 Stroje plażowe 02.45 F Floor 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Fotografowie mody 03.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 03.55 F Parties 04.00 Modelki 04.30 Fashion Destination 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Fryzury i makijaże 05.30 Tygodnie mody 05.55 F People Movies 24 06.00 Gorzka zemsta thriller reż. Stuart Cooper, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Virginia Madsen, Kristen Dalton, Eddie Velez 07.45 Pod gruzami dramat obyczajowy reż. Gary Sherman, wyk. Rue McClanahan, Nicholas Zaninovich, Jack Scalia, Tuck Milligan 09.30 Dzieci szczęścia dramat kryminalny reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. James Brolin, Virginia Madsen, Amanda Fuller, Michael Moriarty 11.15 Edie i Pen komedia reż. Matthew Irmas, wyk. Stockard Channing, Jennifer Tilly, Scott Glenn, Stuart Wilson 13.00 Perry Mason: Tajemnicze morderstwo film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Ann Jillian, Daphne Ashbrook, Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale 14.45 Gorzka zemsta thriller reż. Stuart Cooper, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Virginia Madsen, Kristen Dalton, Eddie Velez 16.30 Pod gruzami dramat obyczajowy reż. Gary Sherman, wyk. Rue McClanahan, Nicholas Zaninovich, Jack Scalia, Tuck Milligan 18.15 Dzieci szczęścia dramat kryminalny reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. James Brolin, Virginia Madsen, Amanda Fuller, Michael Moriarty 20.00 Perry Mason: Zrozpaczona panna młoda film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Ronny Cox 21.45 Cena zauroczenia dramat sensacyjny reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Richard Crenna, Karen Young, Sean McCann, George R. Robertson 23.30 Rytmy nocy thriller erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Martin Hewitt, Deborah Driggs, Tracy Tweed, David Carradine 01.15 Zakazane igraszki thriller erotyczny reż. Edwin Brown, wyk. Erika West, Mitchell Gaylord, Kim Dawson, Nicole Grey 03.00 Poza podejrzeniem thriller reż. Steven Schachter, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Joe Mantegna, Kim Cattrall, Edward Kerr 04.30 Edie i Pen komedia reż. Matthew Irmas, wyk. Stockard Channing, Jennifer Tilly, Scott Glenn, Stuart Wilson MTV 2 07.00 Spanking New Music 07.15 Supermassive Rockstars 08.00 The Red Button Chart 09.00 Spanking New Music 09.15 MTV TWO Quality Control 10.00 MySpace Chart 11.00 Spanking New Music 11.15 Supermassive Rockstars 12.00 Spanking New Music Week 13.00 The Rock Top 10 14.00 Spanking New Music On Tour... 15.00 The Futureheads Videography 15.30 Pigeon Detectives Videograqphy 16.00 Spanking New Music Week 17.00 Spanking New Music 17.15 MTV TWO Quality Control 18.00 The Red Button Chart 19.00 MTV TWO Classic Anthems 20.00 MySpace Chart 21.00 Spanking New Music 21.15 MTV TWO Quality Control 21.30 The Futureheads Videography 22.00 The Futureheads Takeover 23.00 Human Giant 23.30 Human Giant 00.00 Strutter 00.30 Strutter 01.00 The Riot 02.00 120 Minutes 04.00 MTV TWO Quality Control VH1 Polska 06.00 Espresso pobudzający miks teledysków 08.00 Rock Your Baby magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09.00 Pop lista notowanie 10.00 Misja: Moda reality show 11.00 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12.00 Aerobic energetyczna muzyka 13.00 VH1 Greatest Hits Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14.00 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15.00 VH1 Yesterday największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16.00 Pop lista notowanie 17.00 Best of Charts hity z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów 18.00 Smells Like 90's przeboje ery grunge'u 18.30 New Look magazyn o modzie 19.00 Music For The Masses lista popularnych teledysków 20.00 VH1 Legends największe przeboje ostatnich lat 21.00 Ostateczna odliczanka najlepsze teledyski ostatnich tygodni 21.30 Raperski dom Runa reality show 22.00 VH1 Yesterday największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22.30 VH1 Greatest Hits Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23.30 VH1 Oldschool największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00.30 VH1 Hits hity dekady 04.00 Chillout teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Niedźwiedzie polarne serial dokumentalny 09.00 Czysta nauka: Kulisy balistyki serial dokumentalny 10.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo serial dokumentalny 11.00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Niedźwiedzie polarne serial dokumentalny 12.00 Czysta nauka: Kulisy balistyki serial dokumentalny 13.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo serial dokumentalny 14.00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Niedźwiedzie polarne serial dokumentalny 15.00 Czysta nauka: Kulisy balistyki serial dokumentalny 16.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo serial dokumentalny 17.00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Niedźwiedzie polarne serial dokumentalny 18.00 Czysta nauka: Kulisy balistyki serial dokumentalny 19.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo serial dokumentalny 20.00 Człowiek wilk film przyrodniczy 21.00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson serial dokumentalny 22.00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Przypadkowy geniusz serial dokumentalny 23.00 Człowiek wilk film przyrodniczy 00.00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson serial dokumentalny 01.00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Przypadkowy geniusz serial dokumentalny Polonia 1 06.35 Bia (odc. 60/65) serial animowany 06.55 Księga dżungli (odc. 23/52) serial animowany 07.20 Klub Hawaje (odc. 3/80) serial komediowy reż. Olivier Altman, wyk. Francis Darmont, Philippe Lavot, Tom Schacht, Cédric Vallet 08.00 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 19.05 Prawo do narodzin (odc. 37/190) telenowela reż. Raúl Araiza, wyk. Verónica Castro, Salvador Pineda, Ignacio López Tarso, Macario Álvarez 19.30 Celeste (odc. 117/172) telenowela reż. Nicolás Del Boca, wyk. Andrea del Boca, Dora Baret, Gustavo Bermúdez, Germán Palacios 20.25 Zwariowany profesor komedia reż. Jerry Lewis, wyk. Jerry Lewis, Howard Morris, Elvia Allman, Stella Stevens 22.25 Świat jest piękny serial dokumentalny 22.45 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 23.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 23.20 Erotyczna ruletka program erotyczny 23.35 Nocne perwersje program erotyczny 23.40 Zaniedbywane program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Spoty program erotyczny 00.10 Walentina zaprasza program erotyczny 00.30 Mandarino program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 01.00 Sexy galaxy program erotyczny 01.10 News program erotyczny 01.15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 01.25 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 01.45 Giełda kontaktów program erotyczny 02.00 Anonse program erotyczny 02.40 Spoty program erotyczny 03.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 03.20 Eurocast program erotyczny Podróże TV 07.00 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 09.05 Europa: Rodos 09.30 Last Minute 09.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 10.05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10.30 Last Minute 10.35 Podróżne tematy 11.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 11.05 Afryka Północna: Tunezja 11.30 Last Minute 11.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 12.05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.30 Last Minute 12.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 13.05 Europa: Chalkidiki 13.30 Last Minute 13.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 14.05 Oferty pod lupą 14.30 Last Minute 14.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 15.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 15.05 Europa: Turcja 15.30 Last Minute 15.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 16.05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16.30 Last Minute 16.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 17.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 17.05 Europa: Kreta 17.30 Last Minute 17.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 18.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 18.05 Afryka Północna: Egipt 18.30 Last Minute 18.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 19.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 19.05 Karaiby 19.30 Last Minute 19.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 20.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 20.05 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 21.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 21.05 Europa: Portugalia 21.30 Last Minute 21.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 22.05 Europa: Zakynthos 22.30 Last Minute 22.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 23.05 Podróże TV nocą Zone Reality 06.00 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji serial dokumentalny 06.20 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji serial dokumentalny 06.45 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 07.35 Co przyniesie jutro? serial dokumentalny 08.00 Telezakupy 09.00 Co przyniesie jutro? serial dokumentalny 09.25 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 10.15 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 10.40 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 11.05 Detektyw Parco serial dokumentalny 11.30 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 11.55 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 12.45 Brudne sprawki serial dokumentalny 13.10 Brudne sprawki serial dokumentalny 13.35 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 14.00 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 14.25 Detektyw Parco serial dokumentalny 14.50 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 15.15 Co przyniesie jutro? serial dokumentalny 15.40 Co przyniesie jutro? serial dokumentalny 16.05 Brudne sprawki serial dokumentalny 16.30 Brudne sprawki serial dokumentalny 17.00 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 18.00 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 19.00 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 20.00 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 20.30 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 21.00 Interwencje serial dokumentalny 22.00 Kryminaliści serial dokumentalny 23.00 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 23.30 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 01.50 Interwencje serial dokumentalny 02.40 Kryminaliści serial dokumentalny 03.30 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 03.55 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 04.20 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 05.10 Co przyniesie jutro? serial dokumentalny 05.35 Co przyniesie jutro? serial dokumentalny Superstacja 06.00 Dziennik 06.10 Dzień dobry Polsko 06.15 Flesz 06.18 Dzień dobry Polsko 06.30 Flesz 06.40 Dzień dobry Polsko 06.45 Flesz 06.48 Dzień dobry Polsko 07.00 Dziennik 07.10 Dzień dobry Polsko 07.15 Flesz 07.18 Dzień dobry Polsko 07.30 Flesz 07.40 Dzień dobry Polsko 07.45 Flesz 07.48 Dzień dobry Polsko 08.00 Dziennik 08.10 Dzień dobry Polsko 08.15 Flesz 08.18 Dzień dobry Polsko 08.30 Flesz 08.35 Dzień dobry Polsko 08.45 Flesz 08.48 Dzień dobry Polsko 09.00 Dziennik 09.10 Dzień dobry Polsko 09.15 Flesz 09.18 Dzień dobry Polsko 09.30 Flesz 09.35 Dzień dobry Polsko 09.45 Flesz 09.48 Dzień dobry Polsko 10.00 Dziennik 10.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 10.30 Flesz 10.34 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11.00 Dziennik 11.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11.30 Flesz 11.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11.45 Najlepsze w "Rezonansie" skróty 12.00 Dziennik 12.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 12.30 Flesz 12.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13.00 Dziennik 13.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13.30 Flesz 13.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14.00 Dziennik 14.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14.30 Flesz 14.35 Tea time program rozrywkowy 15.00 Dziennik 15.15 Tea time program rozrywkowy 16.00 Dziennik 16.15 Tea time program rozrywkowy 16.45 Najlepsze w "Do Elizy" skróty 17.00 Dziennik 17.15 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 17.30 Flesz 17.35 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 18.00 Superstudio - Dzień wg ... gość dnia 18.30 Flesz 18.35 Superstudio - Dzień wg ... gość dnia 19.00 Dziennik 19.15 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 19.30 Flesz 19.35 Rezonans program publicystyczny 20.15 Dziennik 20.35 Do Elizy program publicystyczny 21.00 News dnia program informacyjny 21.35 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 22.00 Dziennik wydanie główne 22.30 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN CNBC Biznes 07.30 Pieniądze od rana magazyn ekonomiczny 09.00 Dzień na rynkach magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Biznes lunch magazyn ekonomiczny 14.00 Dzień na rynkach magazyn ekonomiczny 16.50 Bilans magazyn ekonomiczny 17.05 Piąta godzina magazyn ekonomiczny 18.55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20.00 Firma magazyn 20.30 Marketing&PR; magazyn 21.00 World Business magazyn 21.30 90 minut magazyn ekonomiczny 23.00 Bilans magazyn ekonomiczny 00.00 Powtórki programów Trace TV 07.00 Code 07.05 Hip Hop Us 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Code 12.05 Urban Hit 12.50 Playlist 15.00 Code 15.05 Sound System 15.35 Playlist 17.00 Urban Hit 17.45 Playlist 19.00 Code 19.05 Rnb 19.35 Playlist 20.00 Legend 21.00 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro 00.00 Code 00.05 Latina 00.35 Playlist 01.00 Urban Hit 01.45 Playlist 04.00 Code 04.05 Legend 05.05 Playlist TV 5 06.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06.30 Poranek z telewizją magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 La nature des grands chefs film dokumentalny 09.00 Cegła w brzuchu magazyn 09.25 Wybrzeże magazyn 09.50 360° reportaż geo film dokumentalny 10.45 Cyfry i litery teleturniej 11.15 Wszyscy chcą jego miejsce teleturniej 12.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12.05 Kuchnia magazyn 12.30 Piękne życie (odc. 308) serial obyczajowy 13.00 Katarzyna serial obyczajowy 13.30 Dziennik RTBF 14.00 Na słońcu (odc. 107) serial obyczajowy 15.00 360° reportaż geo film dokumentalny 16.00 Lata na stancji (odc. 14) serial komediowy 16.30 Pytania dla mistrza teleturniej 16.55 Chęć zobaczenia magazyn 17.00 Pytania z pierwszych stron gazet magazyn 18.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18.25 Wiadomości ekonomiczne magazyn 18.30 Fort Boyard program rozrywkowy 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21.00 Pół na pół film obyczajowy reż. Laurent Firode, wyk. Roland Magdane, Valérie Mairesse, Eric Savin, Valérie Kaprisky 22.35 Chłopak i dziewczyna serial komediowy 23.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23.10 Wiadomości TSR 23.40 Spółka adwokacka (odc. 59) serial obyczajowy wyk. Julie Debazac, François-Eric Gendron, Victor Garrivier, Micky Sébastian 00.30 Spółka adwokacka (odc. 60) serial obyczajowy wyk. Julie Debazac, François-Eric Gendron, Victor Garrivier, Micky Sébastian 01.20 Otwarte zwiedzanie magazyn 01.45 Wiadomości z Afryki 02.05 Pytania z pierwszych stron gazet magazyn 03.00 Rodzina Pasquier (odc. 3/4) serial obyczajowy reż. Jean-Daniel Verhaeghe, wyk. Bernard Le Coq, Valérie Kapzenierisky, Mathieu Simonet, Raphaël Personnaz 04.30 Piąty wymiar film dokumentalny 05.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 05.30 Największe muzeum świata serial dokumentalny TV Biznes 07.00 Saldo dnia flesz 07.05 Rozmowa TV Biznes 07.15 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 07.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 07.35 Rozmowa dnia 07.50 Rozmowa TV Biznes 08.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 08.10 Przegląd prasy krajowej 08.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 08.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 08.40 Przegląd prasy krajowej 08.45 Poranek prasowy 09.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 09.12 Waluty - komentarz 09.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 09.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 10.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 10.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 10.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 10.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 11.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 11.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 11.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 11.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 12.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 12.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 12.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 12.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 13.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 13.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 13.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 13.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 14.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 14.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 14.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 14.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 15.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 15.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 15.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 15.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 16.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 16.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 16.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 16.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 17.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 17.10 Style i biznes magazyn 17.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 17.40 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 18.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 18.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 18.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 18.40 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 19.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 19.10 e-Biznes magazyn 19.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 19.45 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 20.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 20.15 Sam na sam program publicystyczny 20.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 20.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 21.00 Saldo dnia 21.20 Rozmowa dnia 21.35 W 600 sekund dookoła świata rozmowa publicystów 21.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 22.00 Saldo dnia flesz 22.05 Godzina publicystów 23.00 Saldo dnia 23.20 Rozmowa dnia 23.35 W 600 sekund dookoła świata rozmowa publicystów 23.45 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 00.00 Saldo dnia flesz 00.05 Finanse osobiste magazyn 00.20 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 00.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn TVS 10.00 Silesia informacje 10.10 Okno na południe magazyn 11.35 S2 Śląsk: Italoki program podróżniczy 12.00 A nóm sie to podoba: Jędrowski 13.00 Śląski koncert życzeń 13.30 Gość TVS wywiad 13.45 Studenckie debiuty: "Astronom" magazyn 14.15 Telezakupy 14.30 Gość TVS wywiad 14.45 Sportowy styl: Park magazyn sportowy 15.05 Telezakupy 15.25 A nóm sie to podoba: Jędrowski program rozrywkowy 16.15 Gość TVS wywiad 16.30 Reporter magazyn reporterów 16.50 Śląski koncert życzeń 17.15 Gwarek: Dyspozytor magazyn tradycji śląskiej 17.45 Reporter magazyn reporterów 18.00 Silesia informacje 18.15 Gość TVS wywiad 18.30 Okno na południe - najlepsze fragmenty 19.35 Propozycje do "Listy śląskich szlagierów" 20.00 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 20.05 Studenckie debiuty: "Kapelusz', "Wszystko według planu" magazyn 20.30 Gość TVS wywiad 20.45 Reporter magazyn reporterów 21.00 Silesia informacje 21.45 Gość TVS wywiad 22.00 Pierwsza liga sylwetki wielkich sportowców Śląska 22.25 Telezakupy 22.45 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 23.00 Silesia informacje MGM HD 07:35 Operacja "Bekon": film 09:10 Billy Dwa Kapelusze: film 10:50 Niesamowite przygody Super Dave'a: film 12:20 Operacja "Bekon": film 13:55 Kuba: film 15:55 Między nami przyjaciółkami: film 17:45 Molly: film 19:25 Jak Mona Lisa: film 21:00 Billy Dwa Kapelusze: film 22:40 Elita zabójców: film 00:40 Władca iluzji: film 02:30 Barwy: film 04:30 Przerwa Wojna i Pokój 09:05 Wielka literatura 09:20 Ballada o walecznym rycerzu Ivanhoe: film 10:50 Makarow: film 12:25 Śmierć od błyskawicy: film 13:30 Kino Daniela Olbrychskiego 13:45 Los człowieka: film 15:25 Drzewo pragnień: film 17:10 Klasyka kina radzieckiego 17:25 Mój przyjaciel Iwan Łapszyn: film 19:05 Zamrzyj, umrzyj, zmartwychwstań!: film 20:45 Kino Daniela Olbrychskiego 21:00 Pogrzeb Stalina: film 22:45 Klasyka kina radzieckiego 23:00 Komisarz: film 00:45 Wielka literatura 01:00 Ballada o walecznym rycerzu Ivanhoe: film 02:30 Dzikusy: film 04:20 Przerwa Rai Uno 06:05 Anima Good News 06:10 TELEFILM La nuova famiglia Addams 06:30 Tg1 - CCISS Viaggiare informati 06:45 Che tempo fa - Unomattina Estate 07:00 Tg1 07:30 Tg1 L.i.s. 07:35 Tg Parlamento - Che tempo fa 08:00 Tg1 08:20 Tg1 Le Idee - Che tempo fa 09:00 Tg1 09:30 Tg1 Flash 09:35 Linea Verde Meteo 09:40 Dieci minuti di... Programmi dell'Accesso: 09:50 Appuntamento al cinema 09:55 FILM Penelope, la magnifica ladra 11:30 Che tempo fa -Tg1 11:40 TELEFILM La Signora in giallo - Ambizione mortale 13:30 TELEGIORNALE 14:00 Tg1 Economia 14:10 Julia 14:55 Fiction Incantesimo 101^ Visione 15:55 TELEFILM L'Ispettore Derrick 16:50 Tg Parlamento 17:00 Tg1 - Che tempo fa 17:15 TV MOVIE Damigella d'onore 18:50 Alta Tensione 20:00 TELEGIORNALE 20:30 Affari tuoi 21:10 Fiction Il commissario Montalbano 23:15 Tg1 23:20 Porta a Porta 00:55 Tg1 Notte - Tg1 Le Idee - Che tempo fa 01:30 Appuntamento al cinema 01:35 Sottovoce 02:05 RaiEdu Magazzini Einstein 02:35 RAINOTTE - Notte Manfredi - Speciale Nino Manfredi 03:20 FILM Il giocattolo 05:20 SuperStar 05:45 Euronews Rai Due 06:10 Cultura Arte 06:20 Blu Belize 06:45 Tg2 Salute 06:55 Quasi le sette 07:00 Random - Little Einsteins 07:20 Martin Matin 07:45 Leonardo 08:00 SamSam il cosmoeroe 08:10 L'Albero Azzurro 08:30 Higglytown Heroes Quattro piccoli eroi 08:50 Baby Felix and friends 09:00 I Lunnis 09:15 Antonio e la banda dei giardinetti 09:40 TELEFILM 8 semplici regole 10:00 RaiEdu In Italia 10:15 Meteo2 - Tg2 - Medicina 33 - Nonsolosoldi - Achab, libri in onda - Cinematinée - Notizie - Tg2 Eat Parade - Aspettando Pechino 11:15 Ricomincio da qui 13:00 Tg2 13:30 Tg2 Costume E Società 13:50 Tg2 Salute 14:00 L'Italia sul 2 16:00 TELEFILM A proposito di Brian 1ª Visione 16:40 TELEFILM Kevin Hill 1ª Visione 17:20 TELEFILM Tutti odiano Chris - Meteo2 18:05 Tg2 Flash L.i.s. 18:10 Tg Sport 18:30 Tg2 19:00 TELEFILM Squadra Speciale Cobra 11 19:50 TELEFILM Friends 20:25 Warner Show 20:30 Tg2 21:05 FILM Testimone involontario 22:45 Tg2 - Tg2 Punto Di Vista 23:00 RaiEdu La Storia siamo noi 00:00 Magazine sul due 00:30 TELEFILM Law & Order 01:20 Tg Parlamento 01:30 Reparto Corse 02:00 Almanacco 02:10 Meteo2 02:15 Appuntamento al cinema 02:25 RAINOTTE - Tg2 Costume E Società 02:30 Trasgressioni 03:15 Scanzonatissima 03:35 Misteri Notte 04:05 Gli occhi dell'Anima 04:10 I nostri problemi 04:15 NET.T.UN.O. Network per l'Università Ovunque 05:00 Topografia Antica 05:45 Videocomic Rai Tre 06:30 Il caffe' - Italia, Istruzioni per l'uso 08:05 RaiEdu La Storia siamo noi 09:05 FILM Te sto' aspettanno 10:35 Cominciamo bene 12:00 Tg3 Sport Notizie - Meteo3 12:25 Tg3 Agritre 12:45 Le storie Diario italiano 13:10 TELEFILM Wind at my Back 14:00 Tg Regione - Tg Regione Meteo 14:20 Tg3 - Meteo3 14:50 La mia famiglia 15:00 Tg3 Flash L.i.s. 15:05 Trebisonda 16:00 Gt Ragazzi 16:15 Global Glover 16:35 Melevisione 17:00 TELEFILM Squadra Speciale Vienna 1^ Visione 17:44 GEOMagazine 2008 18:55 Meteo3 19:00 Tg3 19:30 Tg Regione - Tg Regione Meteo 20:00 Tg Sport 20:10 Blob 20:30 Fiction Un posto al sole 21:05 La vittima e il carnefice 23:00 Tg3 23:05 Tg Regione 23:15 Tg3 Primo Piano 23:35 TELEFILM 3 Libbre 1^ Visione 00:15Tg3 -Tg3 Night News -Meteo3 00:25 RaiEdu La Storia siamo noi 01:25 Appuntamento al cinema 01:35 Fuori Orario. Cose (mai) viste 02:00 RAINOTTE - RAInews 24 - Magazine tematico di Rainews 24 - America today - Superzap - News Meteo - America today - Shownet - Next 1^ parte - Next 2^ parte - Riflettendo con... - USA 24 H - Dentro la notizia Canale 5 06:00 TG5 - PRIMA PAGINA 07:55 TRAFFICO 07:57 METEO 5 07:58 BORSA E MONETE 08:00 TG 5 - MATTINA 08:50 MATTINO CINQUE 10:00 TG5 10:05 MATTINO CINQUE 11:00 FORUM 13:00 TG 5 13:39 METEO 5 13:40 BEAUTIFUL -- 5167 14:10 CENTOVETRINE -- 1693 14:45 MY LIFE 15:45 CICLO: TANTE STORIE -- UN DELFINO PER AMICO - 1 TEMPO 17:00 TG5 MINUTI 17:05 METEO 5 17:06 CICLO: TANTE STORIE -- UN DELFINO PER AMICO - 2 TEMPO 17:50 MEN IN TREES - SEGNALI D'AMORE -- BLACK OUT IN CITTA' 18:50 JACKPOT - FATE IL VOSTRO GIOCO 20:00 TG 5 20:30 METEO 5 20:31 STRISCIA LA NOTIZIA - LA VOCE DELLA PERSISTENZA 21:10 CARABINIERI 7 - 6a puntata -- SALTO NEL VUOTO/ LA MIGLIORE TERAPIA 23:30 MATRIX 01:20 TG 5 - NOTTE 01:50 METEO 5 01:51 STRISCIA LA NOTIZIA 02:21 MEDIASHOPPING 02:33 SQUADRA MED - IL CORAGGIO DELLE DONNE -- ABBANDONATA 03:15 MEDIASHOPPING 03:27 TRE NIPOTI E UN MAGGIORDOMO -- GLI AMORI DI CISSY 04:01 TG 5 04:30 METEO 5 04:31 HIGHLANDER -- IL FIGLIOL PRODIGO 05:27 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 05:30 TG 5 05:59 METEO 5 Italia 1 06:00 STUDIO APERTO - LA GIORNATA 06:10 OTTO SOTTO UN TETTO -- UNA SERATA TEMPESTOSA 06:30 3 MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 06:35 GARFIELD E I SUOI AMICI -- NON MUOVERTI!/ PICCOLO EROE 06:50 GARFIELD E I SUOI AMICI -- CHE RAZZA DI GATTO/ VENDICATORE MASCHERATO 07:05 IL MONDO DI BENJAMIN BEAR -- ALLARME GENERALE 07:20 ANNA DAI CAPELLI ROSSI -- VACANZE DI FINE SETTIMANA 07:50 BELLE E SEBASTIEN -- SEPARAZIONE 08:15 DORAEMON -- L'AEREO AUTOGUIDATO 08:30 I FLINSTONES -- LE DODICI FATICHE DI FRED 09:05 HAPPY DAYS -- GRANDI ATTESE 10:00 DHARMA & GREG -- UN USATO SPIRITATO 10:30 HOPE&FAITH; -- CHI LA FA, L'ASPETTI 10:55 3 MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 11:00 A CASA CON I TUOI -- GIOCO DI SOCIETA' 11:25 WILL & GRACE -- IL MAGO JACK 12:15 SECONDO VOI 12:25 STUDIO APERTO 12:59 METEO 13:00 STUDIO SPORT 13:35 MOTOGP - QUIZ 13:40 WHAT'S MY DESTINY DRAGON BALL -- IL TERZO DESIDERIO 14:05 NARUTO -- IPNOSI REGRESSIVA 14:30 I SIMPSON -- IL MIO GROSSO GRASSO MATRIMONIO SGANGHERATO 15:00 FALCON BEACH -- SOLSTIZIO D'ESTATE 15:55 H2O -- LA RIBELLIONE DI EMMA 16:25 ZOEY 101 -- LA GUARDIA DEL CORPO 16:50 LIZZIE MC GUIRE -- UN URLO NELLA NOTTE 17:15 MERMAID MELODY PRINCIPESSE SIRENE -- LA DISPERAZIONE DI RIHITO 17:30 SUGAR SUGAR -- GIOIE E DOLORI DI UNA REGINA 17:45 SPONGEBOB -- IL CRITICO CULINARIO 18:00 LA SQUADRA DEL CUORE -- VOLARE DA SOLI 18:30 STUDIO APERTO 18:58 METEO 19:00 3 MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 19:05 FRIENDS -- UNA MOGLIE DIFFERENTE 19:35 BELLI DENTRO -- LA SCOMMESSA 20:05 LOVE BUGS 20:30 RTV - LA TV DELLA REALTA' 21:10 WIND MUSIC AWARD '08 23:30 THE CLOSER -- SHOCK CULTURALE 00:25 SAVING GRACE -- VITTIME INNOCENTI 01:25 STUDIO SPORT 01:50 3 MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 01:55 STUDIO APERTO - LA GIORNATA 02:10 TALENT 1 - PLAYER 02:35 SHOPPING BY NIGHT 02:50 SQUADRA EMERGENZA -- GIOVANI CRIMINALI 03:35 SHOPPING BY NIGHT 03:50 SCHEGGIA DI VENTO - 1 TEMPO 04:50 TGCOM 04:55 METEO 04:57 SCHEGGIA DI VENTO - 2 TEMPO 05:35 STUDIO SPORT Rete 4 06:00 TG 4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 06:15 SECONDO VOI 06:20 PESTE E CORNA E GOCCE DI STORIA 06:25 KOJAK -- TRA LA VITA E LA MORTE 07:00 MEDIA SHOPPING 07:15 MEDIA SHOPPING 07:30 APPUNTAMENTO CON LA STORIA PRESENTA: 08:00 I ROBINSON -- ALCOOL A CATINELLE 08:30 CHARLIE'S ANGELS -- DROGA DAL MESSICO 09:30 MIAMI VICE -- GENTE FIDATA 10:30 BIANCA 11:30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 11:38 VIE D'ITALIA NOTIZIE SUL TRAFFICO 11:40 FEBBRE D'AMORE 11:50 VIVERE -- 468 12:20 DISTRETTO DI POLIZIA -- LA TRUFFA 13:30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 13:54 METEO 13:59 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 14:00 SESSIONE POMERIDIANA: IL TRIBUNALE DI FORUM 15:00 IL FUGGITIVO -- STRANIERI 16:00 SENTIERI 16:30 STRAZIAMI, MA DI BACI SAZIAMI - 1 TEMPO 17:50 TGCOM 17:53 VIE D'ITALIA NOTIZIE SUL TRAFFICO 17:55 STRAZIAMI, MA DI BACI SAZIAMI - 2 TEMPO 18:55 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:24 METEO 19:25 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:35 IERI E OGGI IN TV SPECIAL 19:50 TEMPESTA D'AMORE 20:20 RENEGADE -- SENTENZA FINALE 21:10 ATTENTI AL LUPO 23:40 I BELLISSIMI DI RETE 4 23:45 LIBERATE I PESCI - 1 TEMPO 00:45 TGCOM 00:48 METEO 00:50 LIBERATE I PESCI - 2 TEMPO 01:50 APPUNTAMENTO CON LA STORIA PRESENTA: 02:20 TG 4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 02:45 NOTTE D'ESSAI -- FORT WASHINGTON-VITA DA CANI - 1 TEMPO 03:40 TGCOM 03:43 METEO 03:45 FORT WASHINGTON - VITA DA CANI - 2 TEMPO 04:30 PESTE E CORNA E GOCCE DI STORIA 04:35 COSBY INDAGA -- UN PROFUMO SPECIALE 05:15 TERRA NOSTRA 2 - LA SPERANZA Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Rzeszów z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canale 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Italia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rete 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera English z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wojna i Pokój z 2008 roku